five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шестая ночь (FNaF 2)
Шестая ночь — очень сложное игровое событие в Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Является бонусной ночью, и в неё можно сыграть после прохождения первых пяти ночей (основной сюжетной линии). Эта ночь чрезвычайно сложна, требует хорошей реакции и скоординированных действий от игрока, также понадобится хорошая стратегия и немного удачи. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= «Алло''? Привет... Эээ... Что ты тут вообще делаешь? Эээ, ты не получил напоминание, эээ, это место закрыто, ну, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Кто-то использовал один из костюмов. У нас был запасной, желтого цвета, кто-то использовал его... теперь они не работают правильно. Слушай... Просто закончи эту смену, это безопасней, чем пытаться уйти в середине ночи. Эээ, кстати, на завтра мы запланировали одно событие, день рождения. Ты будешь на дневной смене, у тебя будет своя униформа, будь рядом с аниматрониками, и следи, чтобы они никого не обидели. Окей? Эээ... Просто сделай это сегодня ночью, и когда место, наконец, освободится, я пойду на ночную смену после тебя. Окей, удачи тебе и спокойной ночи!»'' |-|Оригинал= "Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there? Uh, didn’t you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen, j-just finish your shift, it’s safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh, we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You’ll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don’t hurt anyone, okay? Uh... for now just make it through the night, uh... When the place eventually opens again, I’ll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck. " Стратегия Всегда старайтесь держать заряд шкатулки на максимуме, в эту ночь будет очень много тройных атак, а ведь вам надо будет следить за Фокси. Повторяйте действия: посветить в коридор, осветить вентиляции, завести шкатулку, надеть маску, опять посветить в коридор. Так повторять до шести часов ночи. И старайтесь следить за другими аниматрониками, так как они могут напасть когда вы только включили камеру (в том случае, если шкатулка Марионетки разрядилась). Но иногда тактика может не сработать. Активность Все аниматроники в эту ночь крайне активны. Это создает большие трудности с зарядкой музыкальной шкатулки. Мишутка может создать большие проблемы, например, сделать крайне уязвимым для ругани Бабули и т. д. Старики представляют главную угрозу для игрока, т. к. они самые тупые в эту ночь. Бабуля и Киркоров не менее опасны, и если не успевать светить фонариком в главный вход или вовремя не надевать маску Фредди, то вы будете атакованы. Молодки особой опасности не представляют, но не стоит их недооценивать. Макентош тоже может доставить проблемы, так как он достаточно часто лезет в левое вентиляционное отверстие. На мобильной версии будьте осторожными с Киркоровым, так как он не поёт песни, Мишутка становится активным. После прохождения ночи﻿ После прохождения 6 ночи в меню появится ещё одна звезда, а также таблетки Фильтрум овертайм (оvertime - сверхурочно, вне основного рабочего времени). Под зарплатой лежит газета, в которой сказано, что после нескольких недель работы пиццерия закрывается и вместо неё откроется аптека с Фильтрумом. Тем не менее, всех плваров отправляют на мыло, а аниматорников сохранят в надежде на реконструкцию... Интересные факты * Вероятно, после этой ночи происходит Укус «87». Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF2) Категория:Бонусная ночь